<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>not all monsters are creatures by besully (Briar_Elwood)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737439">not all monsters are creatures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Elwood/pseuds/besully'>besully (Briar_Elwood)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day Two, Geraskier Week, M/M, monster hunt, references to rape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Elwood/pseuds/besully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geraskier Week Day Two: Monster Hunt</p>
<p>Next thing Geralt knows, they’ve tracked the monster down to some barn on the outside of town. The monster is actually a man, who Jaskier promptly punches across the jaw. The man sprawls on the ground, and Jaskier turns to Geralt, unsheathing one of the witcher’s swords and pointing it at the man’s neck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>380</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>not all monsters are creatures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Geralt is enjoying a moment of peace with his tankard of ale, tucked away in a corner of the tavern, when Jaskier shows up out of nowhere, a ferocious look on his face. Geralt looks up at the bard with mild interest--he hadn’t even noticed Jaskier had stopped playing for the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need your help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt frowns. “With what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a monster here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt looks around at the crowd for someone with a purse of coin. “A job?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a job,” Jaskier says, shaking his head. “There’s no money. Please. I need your help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt nods, standing up and grabbing his bags. “Okay.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Next thing Geralt knows, they’ve tracked the monster down to some barn on the outside of town. The monster is actually a man, who Jaskier promptly punches across the jaw. The man sprawls on the ground, and Jaskier turns to Geralt, unsheathing one of the witcher’s swords and pointing it at the man’s neck. Geralt grabs Jaskier by the elbow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s been assaulting women all over town,” Jaskier explains, seething. “Beating them, raping them--apparently one girl is even pregnant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean you need to kill him,” Geralt protests, keeping his hold on Jaskier’s elbow firm. Jaskier doesn’t seem to pay any heed. The man, on the other hand, groans and finally notices the sword at his throat. He tenses, eyes flitting between Jaskier and Geralt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He deserves to die,” Jaskier says through gritted teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe so,” Geralt concedes. “But you’re not going to kill him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You doubt my resolve?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt looks Jaskier up and down. The bard is boiling over with rage and hatred--he’s absolutely feral, like a predator on stalking its prey. Like a witcher on a hunt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Geralt says softly, his hand trailing down Jaskier’s arm to the sword clutched in his hand. His fingers curl over Jaskier’s gently. “Killing someone--no matter how evil they may be--hurts your soul. And I’m not about to let you do that to yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier relaxes slightly at that, and he looks up to meet Geralt’s concerned eyes. He must see something in them that convinces him because he lets the sword fall into Geralt’s hand and steps back. He turns his eyes back on the man, however, venom still in his glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you kill him then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt hesitates, pulling the sword away from the man, who quickly scrambles to his feet, looking at the entrance behind Geralt for some way to escape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Witchers shouldn't play at being white knights. We shouldn't try and uphold the law. We don't show off. We get paid in coin.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no money to be had, Jaskier had said. The law would most likely fail the victims of the man here on the ground, and he would be free to assault more women.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Jaskier was asking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt swings, and the man’s head thuds as it hits the floor.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on tumblr @ loralielo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>